wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Really Twisted Story - Made by Fantasydragon2670 and Popcorncomet
This story was made by Fantasydragon2670, AND Popcorncomet, with the help of Foxyrules1003 and AnubistheNileWing, SO DO NOT EDIT OR YOU WILL BE BANNED. Otherwise, enjoy the story! Fantasydragon2670 and Popcorncomet's Notes: If you would like to create a DarkWing or SpiritWing please ask Fantasydragon2670 first! If you would like to create a dragon from one of Popcorncomet's tribes ask her first! If you would like to add one of your characters to our story, ask us first! Credits: Foxyrules1003 - Helping out with providing characters AnubistheNileWing - Correcting grammar errors, providing characters Popcorncomet - Providing characters A Really Twisted Story Doom paced around in his room, wondering how everything could have gone so wrong. "DOOM!" His mother, Execution yelled. "Time for dinner!" Ugh. Not this again. ''He grumbled to himself. "FINE." He snapped back. He stomped down the hall and into the dining room. Being an assassin, he was always annoyed with being bossed around. "I'm tired, so I'm not eating. Plus this stuff looks like that fat MudWing barfed, then took a pile of leaves and disgusting fruit, and mixed it all together." He said. "Which fat MudWing? Mister I'm-Always-Hungry-In-A-Rude-Way or Sir Dragonet of Destiny?" His father, Chaos asked. Doom replied, "I mean Mister I'm-Always-Hungry-In-A-Rude-Way." His weirdly annoying sister, Ghoul sat at the table, and said, "Ooh, your really gonna get it now! Mother, slap him! Then I can laugh at him." Angrily, Doom said to her, "Shut up you brat! I'm in no mood to tolerate this so be glad I'M not slapping you. Grrrr." Execution said to him, "Oh stop being such a wet scavenger. It's just a pile of stuff I threw in together at the last minute. If you would just look to Ghoul's example-" "Shut up!" He screamed. "Stop comparing me to Ghoul! Ugh! I hate you!" He whirled around, bit hurt, and ran up to his room. There, he saw a small porcelain cup. When he looked inside, he saw bright lands. He shook his head, and the vision disappeared. He took the cup and thought, ''It's just a cup, how bad and dangerous could it be? Psychopath hated how most dragons underestimated her. "No, Psycho, you cannot fight in the war." said Queen Screwy. "But- I know the IceWings so much better than you do! They have a wall, and-" Queen Screwy put up one talon to stop her. "You're not fighting, and that's final!" Psychopath frowned, but she knew better than to argue with the queen. She stormed away angrily. That day she tried to forget about it. She swam around in the lake of caramel, stuffed herself in the whipped cream mountains, and then threw up a rainbow. She felt way better. The moon was rising overhead, and most dragons were beginning to fall asleep. She plopped down on top of a giant cherry and fell asleep. She heard trudging, as if some dragon was having a hard time crossing the chocolate syrup swamp. She tried to ignore it. The squelching sound became louder, almost as if the dragon was deliberately trying to annoy her. She lifted her head up... and saw a DarkWing.